Balloon
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: For Bel, Balloons are colorful and challenging. Bfem26. It can be B26 depends on reader.


Pairing: Bfem26. It can be B26, turn the she into he.

Sorry if my English were bad. enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"Hwaaaaaaaaaaa!"<p>

"Hei, hei, what's wrong?"

"My balloon flown away!"

"Don't cry, we'll get the new one, OK?" said a father to his son that had just lost his blue-colored balloon,

.

And that incident successfully caught Fran's attention which was walking around the park.

.

"Shishi..Froggy wants some balloons?" asked a man with a familiar voice to the green-haired teenager

"Buy it for yourself if you want it"

"The prince wouldn't play with those stupid things"

"But only a fallen prince who plays with kitchen knives"

**STAB.**

"These aren't kitchen knives"

"VROOOOII!HURRY THE HELL UP!"

"Yes, taicho" said the teen and end her conversation with her partner.

.

.

A full of cheerful Saturday with great weather, sunny but not too hot.

This morning, Squalo, the strategy captain invited (or more likely: forced) all his members to go to a park which is quite famous and plus, there will be a 'Kids Balloon Festival' starting today at the evening.

'_That sure is a good idea!'_ Lussuria thought in his mind.

'_I'll leave Boss, and that's a big deal'_ thought Levi.

'_Shishishi'_ thought Belphegor.

'_What did I miss?'_ thought Fran as she exited the bathroom.

.

.

But at the end they're all finally ended up in that place,

"Squalo taicho doesn't buy balloons?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"For Boss?"

"VROOOIII! Don't you dare to say his name!"

"I didn't"

"Maa, maa.. Let's split into groups and gather here in this place at 5pm. Ok?"

"Alright," Bel answered briefly

.

* * *

><p>"Shishishi.."<p>

**STAB**

"Senpai for how long will you intend to follow me? Don't you have any friend?"

**STAB**

"Of course I do! Even much more then yours!"

"Oh yeah? Don't you kill everyone who knows about you? So who might be your friend? Zombies?"

**STAB**

"Just shut up,Frog. Besides, you must be honored being followed by a prince!"

"The fallen one?"

**STAB**

.

"Ah, Mommy! My balloon flown away!" a child said to her mom after seeing her balloon flew up to the sky.

"This is the third balloon! No more! Such wasting money!"

"B-But.."

"Come on, Let's go home!" then the woman hold her disappointed-child's hand.

As a kid, the child began to cry out loud. Begging and keep asking for a new one.

.

"The third balloon..?" Fran mumbled as she pulls out weird-shaped knives off her back,

"Hm?" the blond stared at her as he stabbed his partner's back with those pulled-out knives.

.

Fran only sighed as response.

.

"Those balloons..Where would they go?" the teen looked up where she could see many beautiful balloons were flying freely in the blue sky.

"No one knows," answered Bel.

"What do you mean?" Fran turned to Bel,

"They might be blown by the wind, popped because of rain and lighting. No one knows"

.

**BANG**

"Hwaaaaaa!"

"Oh my! What's wrong, dear?" A mother who was having conversations with her friends, ran to her daughter which suddenly cried

"B-Balloon..it popped.." the kid answered between sobs,

"It's alright, let's go home.. We'll go here again by tomorrow, okay?"

"No! I want a balloon!"

"Tomorrow, hun. Today is enough"

"Hwaaaa!" then the kid cried again loudly so she got entire people attentions.

.

Can't stand with the situation, Fran walked calmly towards the kid with a yellow-colored balloon in the palm of her right hand.

"Pardon," she interrupted their conversation, which made the kid stopped crying for seconds,

"Here, I bought too much of it" so the teen gave that yellow-colored thing which contained only air to the kid

"T-Thankyou.."replied the younger girl with a wide smile on her face instead of crying. The mother also thanked her then Fran returned to the place where she was standing besides Bel.

.

.

"You bought it for real?" Bel asked without staring at Fran,

"Illusion"

"Why?"

"Not a single balloon will be eternal, only to shut the kid up. Maybe it only lasts for 5 minutes before it gone" Fran explained with her eyes still gazing at the kid who was playing around with her illusion, ignoring Bel which moved a bit closer to her.

.

"Have you ever bought a balloon?" the teen started a conversation,

"Obviously I have,"

"How much was it?"

"More than 10"

"You like balloons?"

"Was."

"Why?"

"Because they're colorful and challenging," he answered which made Fran confused

"Challenging?"

"As you can see, if you don't watch over it, that thing might fly away or popped." The blond showed a balloon that hit a tree branch and popped.

.

"That's why I followed you all the way here,"

"Huh?"Asked the teen even more confused,

"To look after my little froggy," said Bel with a smirk

"So now you consider me as a balloon?"

"Shishishi..My favorite Balloon,"

"Am I looked fat?"

"No,"

"Thankyou,"

.

Then he held Fran's hand tightly

"Everyone doesn't want to lose their balloon, but unlike the others. I won't lose you" Bel said in confidence.

Fran's face flushed red and quickly facing away from Bel

"Fran," called her senior,

The teen turned and suddenly the blond crashed his lips gently to his junior's,

While the junior couldn't say a word but to deepen the kiss until Bel finally broke it,

"I won't let anyone touch you, because you're mine now! Shishishi.."  
>He said proudly.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if it's weird, k? D:<p> 


End file.
